Rumbly Ground
by DisneyDancer
Summary: When the great Super Hero has a rough day only one thing can make it better. CLOIS


**Summary: **When the great Super Hero has a rough day only one thing can make it better. CLOIS

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or it's characters.

The elevator came to a smooth stop as it reached the required floor. The doors lid open allowing a very tired sad looking man to get out.

His glasses where slight wonky on his face as if they had been shoved hurriedly on and his clothes where wrinkled.

He looked worse than a man coming home from a long day at work; he looked more like a man coming home from a funeral.

Pulling a set of keys out of his pocket he slid it into the lock twisting it gently till the door clicked. He shuffled into the large apartment automatically putting the keys and coat on their separate hooks. The noise echoed around the apartment.

He took a seat on the coach it sagged slightly under his weight; they really needed to buy a new one but there was something comforting about the way it was moulded to his shape.

So many memories.

The earthquake had happened so quickly the people had no time to prepare, there had been just too many lives to save, and not even superman had been able to help them all.

He sighed staring at the black television screen in front of him faces of the dead flashing before his eyes. Families crying over their lost loves ones, children now orphaned crying out for their dead parents.

He had tried so hard.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the elevator make a ping as it opened.

Or hear the keys turning in the lock.

He did however look up when arms slid around his neck and a body snuggled up against his fitting perfectly. A head rested on his shoulder.

"Lois," He sighed as he allowed a single tear to trickle down his check.

She caught it on the tip of her finger wiping it away before capturing his lips in a kiss as she tried to remove some of his pain.

They broke apart as a small pair of hands touched their knee's.

Clark looked down at the small boy and hoisted him onto his lap where he settled in the crook of his father's arm.

Lois smiled at the two people she loved most in the world. "Show daddy what you did at nursery today Jonny," She told the little boy.

Jonny grinned at his parents and scrambled off of his dad to go and retrieve the drawing.

"Bad day?" Lois asked a sad smile on her face.

"The worst," Was all Clark could reply allowing the silence to drag out as he watched their son rummage through his nursery bag.

The sound of tiny feet running across the floor broke the silence a piece of paper gripped in the boys little hand.

Clark once again lifted his son into his lap so he could see the art work. "What do we have here?" He asked he didn't have to force his voice to be happy when he held their son in his arms despite all the devastation that had just happened.

"It's a picture of you, daddy!" The little boy explained.

"Here you are saving all the people from the rumbley ground and here me and mummy are cheering for you." Jonny carried on pointing out all the people in the picture to his dad.

"Because we are very proud of Daddy aren't we?" Lois smiled leaning over and planting a kiss on the little boy's dark brown hair before resting her head back on Clark's shoulder.

"Yep," The boy answered his mother nodding his head vigorously earning him a laugh from both his parents.

"I think this drawing deserves to go on the fridge!" Clark exclaims swooping the boys up into his arms as he carries him over to their kitchen, whooshing the boy through the air like a plane as they go.

The boy squeals in delight as he 'flies' through the air.

Lois's laughter can be heard through the wall as she listens to them argue about where exactly it should go and which magnet should hold it there.

Eventually Lois joins them to act as the deciding vote to end the 'argument'.

The little family stand back to admire the picture now in its proud spot of the middle of the fridge surrounded by many other of the young boy's pieces of art and pictures of friends and family.

In fact the whole apartment is adjourned with family photo's, some of important events, wedding's and birthdays, others of just special moments a family day out, Jonny sleeping in his mother's arms, the three of them just laughing over something funny that was said.

All priceless mementos of happiness.

"So many dead Lo," Clark whispered sadly removing the brave face he had worn for his son, who now sat glued to the TV watching some cartoons.

"And so many alive! You can't save everyone Clark. You maybe super but you're not a god." His wife replied cupping his cheek in her hand.

He rested his tired head against that perfect hand.

"Not matter what happens, know you'll always be our hero." She whispered before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers.

Just like they'd captured each others hearts.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading, feedback would we lovely.


End file.
